Elias happened
by Alienor Gauthier
Summary: Après avoir passé 24h de sa vie à aider Elias pour découvrir finalement que ce dernier est en fait un criminel, Reese n'est pas de bonne humeur. Évidemment, c'est le moment que choisit Finch pour venir lui parler...


**Elias happened**

_NB : le titre est une quote de l'épisode où ils sauvent Leila. Finch voit Reese arriver blessé avec un bébé congelé dans les bras et lui fait :_

_- What happened ?_

_- Elias hapenned._

Reese posa brusquement la bouteille sur la table basse et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il fusilla des yeux le rhum bon marché qu'il venait d'acheter à l'épicerie en bas de chez lui comme si tout était de sa faute. Il se sentait tellement en colère qu'il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. En colère contre la machine, qui leur donnait les informations au compte-goutte, juste de minuscules indices, à peine une allusion et allez-y, marchez dans le noir et débrouillez-vous ! Comment pouvait-elle espérer qu'ils s'en sortent de cette manière ? Même avec le génie informatique de Finch et ses compétences sur le terrain…

Finch. Il était en colère contre Finch aussi. Finch qui l'avait programmée de cette manière, qui lui avait promis qu'ils arriveraient à temps, qu'ils ne se tromperaient pas, _qu'ils sauveraient des vies_. Et qu'avaient-ils sauvé aujourd'hui ? Une menace éventuelle pour des centaines d'existences, une bombe à retardement, le potentielle déclencheur d'une véritable guerre des gangs ! Ah la belle réussite ! Foutu informaticien !

Avec un grognement, Reese se redressa et déboucha la bouteille avant de porter directement le goulot à ses lèvres. L'alcool pur lui brula la gorge, s'installa comme une étincelle au creux de son estomac vide, avivant sa fureur au lieu de l'éteindre. Il jeta le bouchon de l'autre côté de la pièce où il rebondit contre le mur et roula sur le sol.

Mais plus encore qu'à Finch (« Nous ne pouvons pas toujours faire le bon choix, nous sommes seulement humains, Mr Reese… » Mais il avait _promis_ – qu'était-il, un enfant qui croyait encore aux contes de fées ? Dans la vie réelle les gens mentent, tue et trichent, comment avait-il pu s'illusionner ?) plus encore qu'à Finch ou sa maudite machine, il s'en voulait à lui-même et c'était une sensation familière mais toujours aussi désagréable. Un désappointement amer l'habitait, comme un reflux de toutes ses erreurs passées qui lui reviendrait en pleine figure. Il avait échoué.

Il but une autre longue lampée de rhum, songea qu'il noyait pitoyablement ses problèmes et bu une autre rasade pour submerger cette pensée. Le rhum n'était pas bon, mais il avait eu pire. Et qu'importe la bouteille à celui qui cherche l'ivresse…

Comment avait-il pu se laisser abuser de la sorte par Elias ? Se laisser prendre à ses airs inoffensifs de bon professeur dévoué à ses élèves ? Il lui avait même montré comment se servir d'une arme, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Ah, le criminel avait bien dû rire sous cape ! Et son petit discours, avec son air solennel « j'ai une dette envers vous John », ben voyons, il aurait dû suggérer qu'il la repaye en allant se livrer au commissariat le plus proche, juste pour voir sa tête, mais alors il aurait sans doute eu droit à l'un de ces sourires faussement gentils et tellement plein de commisération qu'il lui en aurait fait manger son pistolet, sauf qu'à ce moment-là son pistolet était dans les mains d'Elias et…

On frappa à la porte.

Reese grogna, changea de position et reporta la bouteille à ses lèvres. L'alcool commençait doucement à répandre sa chaleur dans tout son corps et ses pensées devenaient agréablement flou, imprécises, embrouillées. Juste l'état qu'il avait voulu atteindre, une chance qu'il n'ait rien mangé, le rhum faisait effet plus vite et s'il buvait à s'en rendre malade, il y aurait moins à nettoyer dem… - non, il ne voulait pas penser à demain, c'était un mot gorgé d'idées négatives et de conséquences à affronter d'ailleurs…

On frappa à nouveau, avec plus d'insistance.

- Allez au diable ! beugla-t-il, notant avec distance que sa voix s'était faite un peu pâteuse.

La réponse lui parvint, étouffée à travers la porte.

- Je ne vais pas faire demi-tour après avoir marché tout un bloc sous la pluie, Mr Reese, aussi seriez-vous aimable de venir m'ouvrir, m'épargnant ainsi l'impolitesse d'avoir à utiliser mon double des clefs.

Finch avait un double des clefs ? Il réprima un petit rire ironique. Bien sûr que Finch avait un double des clefs. Et probablement une demi-douzaine de passepartouts qui auraient fait l'affaire autrement.

- Mr Reese. Appela l'informaticien de l'autre côté de la porte, d'une voix ferme. Ouvrez je vous prie.

- Non, grogna l'ex agent à mi-voix dans le goulot de sa bouteille. Pas envie.

Il n'aurait su dire si son partenaire avait entendu, à travers le battant, mais apparemment il avait décidé d'utiliser ses clefs finalement et la serrure s'ouvrit avec un déclic.

Finch entra, balaya la pièce du regard sans laisser paraître la moindre surprise – ou la moindre réprobation, et Reese détesta la manière dont il se sentait reconnaissant pour ça – et ôta son manteau pour l'accrocher au porte-manteau avant de retirer ses chaussures, le plus naturellement du monde. Reese gloussa, un son qui ressemblait presque à un aboiement, et Finch haussa les sourcils à son intention.

- Sûr, Harold, entrez, faites comme chez vous.

- Merci, Mr Reese, répliqua l'informaticien, pince sans rire.

Il boita à travers la pièce et Reese se raidit à son approche, comme un animal sauvage face à une menace non identifié. Finch n'aurait presque pas été surpris de le voir montrer les dents.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gronda-t-il.

L'informaticien haussa les épaules et sortit de la poche intérieure de son manteau une flasque de whisky qu'il posa sur la table basse. Reese observa la nouvelle bouteille avec suspicion.

- Je présume que vous possédez des verres ? Même s'ils brillent présentement par leur absence…

- Cuisine, grommela Reese.

Il suivit des yeux la démarche heurtée de son partenaire jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans l'autre pièce, puis à nouveau sur le chemin du retour. L'alcool avait sans doute ralenti ses capacités de réflexion parce qu'on aurait dit que Finch se préparait à boire avec lui. Sa suspicion se confirma quand l'informaticien ouvrit la bouteille et remplit à moitié chacun des deux verres d'un liquide ambré.

- A quoi jouez-vous ? questionna-t-il platement.

- J'ai pensé, émit précautionneusement Finch, que vos projets pour la soirée étaient évidents lorsque j'ai vu le reçu de votre achat à l'épicerie…

- Ce n'est pas suffisant que votre machine espionne tout le monde ? se hérissa Reese. Etes-vous obligé de le faire aussi ?

Finch lui jeta un coup d'œil agacé, par l'interruption ou par le contenu de celle-ci, l'ex agent n'aurait pu le dire.

- …Et je me suis dit que, peut-être, vous apprécieriez un meilleur cru ainsi… qu'un peu de compagnie.

A nouveau, Reese aboya un éclat de rire sans la moindre joie à l'intérieur.

- Vraiment Harold ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous mettre sur la piste ? Les trois coups de fils que j'ai laissés sans réponse ? Ou quand je vous ai crié d'aller au diable peut-être ?

Finch fronça les sourcils, fit tourner le whisky dans son verre et observa le vortex miniature qui s'y créait.

- Non, Mr Reese, plutôt le souvenir des heures que j'ai passé derrière la caméra à vous observer roulé en boule autour de votre bouteille, dans un coin de ruelle ou un autre.

Le premier réflexe de l'ex agent fut de saisir son partenaire – ex-partenaire s'il continuait dans cette voie – par le col et de le trainer dehors manu militari avant de pousser l'armoire derrière la porte pour faire bonne mesure. Mais il y avait quelque chose, un courant sous-jacent de quelque chose – impuissance, empathie, sympathie, peine ? - dans la voix de Finch qui l'arrêta et le temps qu'il prit à essayer de l'analyser suffit à faire perdre de la puissance à son impulsion première. Il n'était pas très sûr de pouvoir marcher sans tituber de toute façon.

Finalement, il ne répondit rien et avala en deux gorgées le whisky dans son verre avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Finch resta un instant immobile, comme attendant une remarque qui ne venait pas – quoi ? Était-il censé dire quelque chose à propos de l'alcool ? Parce que le rhum avait à peu près totalement insensibilisé son sens du goût alors il pouvait attendre longtemps – puis il le resservit.

Un moment passa en silence, Reese vidant verres sur verres et Finch sirotant lentement le sien et, peu à peu, l'ex agent sentit son corps se détendre, des muscles qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de tendre se relâchant un à un et un certain calme l'envahissant lentement, différent de la torpeur habituelle, plus agréable. Il se demanda vaguement si Finch avait mis quelque chose dans l'alcool, écarta l'idée aussitôt – ça ne l'aurait pas surpris de la part de l'informaticien mais celui-ci était bien placé pour savoir que les médicaments et l'alcool de font pas bon ménage.

Et puis il réalisa que c'était la présence de Finch, d'un autre être humain à côté de lui, quelqu'un qui le comprenait, qui le _connaissait_ et qui parvenait quand même à éprouver de la sympathie pour lui, malgré ses défauts, ses échecs, ses erreurs… ses meurtres. Malgré tout ça, Finch était assis à côté de lui, patient, présent. Un frère d'arme. Un compagnon.

Un ami.

Il n'avait plus besoin de faire face seul à présent.

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et reposa son verre.

- Finch.

- Oui ?

- …Merci.

L'informaticien eut un sourire rapide, presque tendre.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, dit-il gentiment.

* * *

Un petit geste pour l'auteur ? Passez sur mon site : alienorgauthier*doomby*com (remplacez les * par des points)


End file.
